T7-O1
«''Galaxy = needs T7 + Jedi // T7 = ready for next mission''» :―T7-O1[src] T7-O1, known affectionately as Teeseven or T7, was a T7-series astromech droid active during the Great Galactic War, the Cold War, and the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Manufactured by Duwani Mechanical Products sometime before 3843 BBY, the astromech droid did not undergo a memory wipe during his entire lifetime, allowing him to develop a strong personality and preserve the memories of the dozen or so partners he worked with throughout the years. Originally a repair and pilot droid, Teeseven began working with the Jedi Order in the years before the Great Galactic War as the partner of Jedi Master Ven Zallow, and he went undercover for the Jedi and the Republic Strategic Information Service on multiple occasions during the conflict. Surviving the Sacking of Coruscant and the fall of the Jedi Temple at the end of the war, Teeseven served as a reconnaissance droid for the Order on their homeworld of Tython for much of the Cold War before teaming up with a young Jedi who was the former apprentice of Jedi Master Orgus Din. Alongside his friend and the Jedi's apprentice Kira Carsen, Teeseven played a pivotal role in halting the plot of the Sith Lord Darth Angral to assault the Republic using stolen superweapons, and after the Knight received the title of Hero of Tython the droid continued to travel the galaxy with his partners. Teeseven's service with the Hero of Tython eventually culminated in a plan to capture the Sith Emperor himself, and the droid accompanied the Hero of Tython during an assault on the Sith capital of Dromund Kaas. The two managed to gain entry to the Emperor's throne room and defeated the Emperor in a fierce confrontation. Afterwards, Teeseven and the rest of the Hero of Tython's companions were awarded the Cross of Glory for their pivotal role in ending the threat of the Sith Empire. Rescuing the Outlander Sometime after the former Sith Emperor consumed all life on Ziost, the Eternal Empire invaded the galaxy, during which the Hero of Tython went missing. The Hero's companions searched in vain for their leader but failed and thus went their separate ways. By 3635 BBY, Teeseven teamed up with the Sith Lord Lana Beniko and Koth Vortena to rescue the Outlander from Emperor Arcann's custody. Infiltrating the carbonite facility on Zakuul, Teeseven aided in the Outlander's escape by creating false alarms throughout the facility, as well as deactivating blaster turrets firing up Koth's shuttle. Teeseven remained on Zakuul while the other fled the planet in the Gravestone. Being a simple droid granted Teeseven some anonymity. Later on, he received a message from the "Lady of Sorrow", who had been seeking the Gravestone and wished to establish a dialogue with its computer, which Teeseven relayed to the Outlander. Teeseven later met with the Outlander and Senya Tirall upon their return to Zakuul in search of the Lady. Eventually, after slicing relays and interrogating Zakuulans in the Old World, they learned that the only way to get a meet with the Lady was with the Heralds of Zildrog. Teeseven soon separated from his companions to update Koth on their status and subsequently bore witness to the interrogation and murder of Mona Gale, the Lady's proxy, by the Heralds. After recruiting the Lady, revealed to be a droid named SCORPIO, Teeseven returned to Asylum with the Outlander and company. While SCORPIO was working on the Gravestone's hyperdrive, the Outlander received a summons from the Scion Heskal, at which Teeseven volunteered to accompany the Outlander. The meeting turned out to be a trap, as Heskal had invited Arcann to Asylum to fulfill his vision. After Arcann and the Outlander's duel was interrupted by a crashing shuttle, Teeseven fought beside his ally back to the Gravestone so they could flee the planet. Category:Who's Who Character Guide